Reflets dans le miroir du temps
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Plusieurs siècles les séparent. Leurs passés divergent, à la fois heureux et malheureux. Leurs aventures sont différentes, aussi bien dans le contexte que dans les épreuves traversées. Tout les dissocie, ils ne sont liés en rien. Et pourtant... Au fond, ils finissent par se refléter dans le miroir du temps d'une manière ou d'une autre.
1. Bleutée violette

Hellow :)

Ici Natsi la Silk qui vous propose aujourd'hui un recueil de ficlets concentré sur les ressemblances troublantes entre les personnages de Rave et de Fairy Tail, tous deux des mangas de Hiro Mashima. Ces personnages ont des traits différents mais d'une certaine façon, ils se ressemblent :)

J'espère qu'à travers ce recueil, vous aurez envie de découvrir ce merveilleux manga qu'est Rave ~

Brefouille, je débute ce recueil avec Jubia et Belnika. La bleue et la violette, toutes deux réservées et qui font pourtant preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur elles. C'est un de mes drabbles préférés ! :D

Par contre, sur mon texte original, j'avais travaillé sur une mise en page particulière qui montrait encore plus la sensation de miroir. Mais sur ce site, cette mise en page ne marche pas -' Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller de lire ce ficlet sur , dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil :)

Musique d'inspiration : Juvia of The Great Sea - Fairy Tail OST

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle est silencieuse.

_Elle est l'ombre brumeuse._

Elles sont celles qui écoutent, parlent peu mais qui profitent pleinement de la vie. Depuis qu'elles ont été sauvées à leur manière d'un futur sombre, elles vivent à en perdre haleine. Avides de profiter de l'instant présent, de chérir chaque moment passé avec leurs êtres chers. Leurs coeurs bondissants de joie à l'idée d'être aimées, d'être entourées d'amis. Leurs sourires timides trahissent ce bonheur qu'elles avaient découvert et dont elles ne peuvent plus se passer désormais. Leurs âmes gonflées de fierté à l'idée d'appartenir enfin à une famille. Choyées, protégées, elles se sentent enfin complètes. Le cocon de félicité qui les accueille en son sein est si doux, si agréable qu'elles peuvent ressentir cette chaleur bienfaitrice leur traverser le corps.

Il est dans la nature de la violette d'être maladroite et naïve.

_Au contraire, la bleutée brise son masque intimidé lorsqu'elle est prise dans ses élans de folie amoureuse envers son bien-aimé._

Déphasée.

_Cinglée._

Timide.

_Passionnée._

Gentille et souriante.

En l'apparence inoffensives.

_Mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort._

Leurs forces sont insoupçonnables, tapies au tréfond de leurs coeurs fragiles. Leurs émotions sont une tempête déchaînée dès lors que quelqu'un veut leur arracher un être cher. Un souffle manqué lorsque la situation se profile, un battement de coeur manqué lorsqu'elles comprennent qu'on souhaite détruire leur bonheur. La respiration qui se coupe. Les mains moites face à l'horreur de ces mots.

Déclic dans leurs esprits.

À ce moment, leurs visages d'ange changent. Une détermination à toute épreuve luit dans le regard autrefois timide de la violette. Ce même regard qui transpire la rage sourde dans celui de la bleue.

Une seconde facette de leur personnalité se dévoile, surprenant leurs adversaires. Mais si seulement ils savaient la force de leurs sentiments, ils ne seraient pas si surpris. Lorsque la vie de leurs êtres chers étaient en jeu, elles sont prêtes à tout pour les protéger. La crainte de ressentir à nouveau le froid de la solitude hante leurs âmes, telle une épée de Damoclès posée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cette terreur de ne plus ressentir la chaleur d'une amitié sincère, de ne plus entendre les cris de joie parvenir à leurs tympans, s'incrustait en elles, alimentant leur volonté de protéger ce trésor.

Les boucliers magiques levés à leur maximum.

_La puissance des océans prête à se déverser sur ses ennemis._

La plus inoffensive des magies peut devenir en quelques secondes la plus redoutable des armes, pierre angulaire pour obtenir la victoire.

_Et la plus timide des mages peut s'avérer être une dangereuse combattante._

Car personne ne doit martyriser ce bonheur durement acquis.

Personne.

Haru lui avait ouvert la voie vers un avenir d'aventures et de promesses, lui faisant découvrir le sens du mot amitié. Ce mot dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'importance.

_Grey l'avait extirpé de son univers couvert par les nuages et la pluie pour lui montrer enfin ce qu'elle désirait secrètement connaître depuis toujours : la lumière d'un amour. Cette même lumière qui irradia son coeur trop longtemps meurtri._

Ce qu'ils avaient offert était bien trop précieux pour être mis en danger. Ils leur avaient ouvert la voie vers un monde empli de chaleur, de joie, de sourires. Finies les sombres journées, finie la pluie incessante sur leurs existences. Elles pouvaient enfin vivre dans le soleil. Cette douce lumière qui apaise leurs coeurs, les yeux émerveillés devant la beauté de la vie.

Ils étaient le cadeau offert par les cieux. Pour cela, elles les défendront jusqu'au bout, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Si elle doit pousser à son extrême limite son pouvoir de défense et de guérison, Belnika n'hésitera pas à le faire.

_Si elle doit déchaîner la fureur des océans et de la pluie, Jubia le fera sans hésitation._


	2. Epée de feu

Hellow :)

Et voici aujourd'hui une ficlet portant sur nos deux héros, à savoir le Rave Master et Salamander ! :D Ce sont deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement, surtout Haru ^^

Brefouille, bonne lecture !

Musique d'inspiration : _Fire Dragon vs Flame God - Fairy Tail Soundtrack_

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et Rave appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Peu d'hommes ont le courage de faire face à leurs peurs pour devenir plus forts. Peu d'hommes sont capables de se relever après l'échec, aussi cuisant et douloureux qu'il puisse être. Faire fi de la souffrance qui harasse les muscles telle de multiples épines s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la chair. Oublier la fatigue qui les fait tituber. Ignorer les membres tremblants. Faire de la peur tenace de perdre des êtres chers une motivation pour se surpasser.

Tout oublier pour faire face à l'ennemi. Le regard où se lit la détermination à l'état pur. Les yeux dont la lueur farouche n'a d'égale que l'acharnement à vaincre son adversaire. Ne pas envisager l'échec, à aucun moment. S'enfonçer tête baissée dans le combat, tout en songeant à eux.

**Penser à ses amis. Penser au sort de son monde. Penser à Elie.**

_Penser à sa guilde. Penser à Igneel. Penser à Happy. Penser à Lucy._

Leurs visages sont le plus précieux des remèdes. Leurs sourires sont le plus revigorant des élixirs. Lorsque tout espoir semble perdu, que l'adversaire paraît invincible, il suffit qu'il songe à eux pour retrouver l'envie de se surpasser, la hargne de continuer, quitte à y laisser leurs propres vies.

_Ils doivent les protéger contre tous ceux qui les menace. _

_Ils ne supporteraient pas de les perdre, eux qui ont déjà tant perdu. _

La souffrance de voir des êtres aimés disparaître est une souffrance sans nom, sans visage. Elle lacère le coeur, fait entrevoir les abysses glaciales où ils perdent tous ses repères. Elle rend le plus brave des hommes un enfant sans défense, apeuré, désespéré, dont la détresse est sans limites. Et la solitude vient les embrasser de ses lèvres glacées, mortuaire amie face à ces disparitions en chaîne, marquant leurs esprits au fer rouge à jamais. Les larmes versées ont à ce moment un goût amer, mélange de détresse infinie et de colère sourde. Et il reste à jamais de cette épreuve une plaie béante, symbole de cette peur de ressentir à nouveau ce cauchemar éveillé.

**Tant de sacrifices qui jonchent sa route pour continuer sa quête.**

**Tant de morts qui ont placé tous leurs ultimes espoirs en lui, son propre père en tête.**

_L'abandon d'un père adoptif, ne laissant qu'une écharpe en souvenir._

_La disparition d'une amie qu'il avait longtemps cru morte._

**Garçon devenu porteur de Rave, lumière destinée à éradiquer les ténèbres grandissantes de son monde.**

_Enfant sauvage héritier d'une magie ancestrale chasseuse de dragons aux sombres origines._

Ces lourds destins pèsent sur leurs épaules, de manière consciente ou non. Leurs fardeaux sont différents mais ils n'en tiennent pas rigueur, car la contrepartie est tellement plus belle. Après tout, ils sont encore en vie, ils ne sont pas seuls. Leur soif de vivre est si vivace, si intense qu'ils se jettent à corps perdu pour défendre leurs idéaux, comprenant plus que nul autre la fragilité et la préciosité de l'existence. Cette volonté est si lumineuse qu'ils éblouissent leurs amis et ennemis, ne pouvant qu'admirer ces jeunes hommes plein de fougue à leur manière.

**Admirer sa gentillesse et sa bonté, aussi douces que son sourire.**

_Admirer sa soif de vivre et ses accès de colère, aussi passionnés que son regard reptilien._

Leurs coeurs palpitent constamment, heureux d'être entourés, d'être aimés.

_La vie est une aventure._

Parfois cruelle mais toujours joyeuse quand ils sont à leurs côtés.

**Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa paisible vie sur l'île Garage allait être troublée du jour au lendemain. Il n'aurait jamais songé que toutes ses convictions allaient être remises en cause une par une. Les combats passés dans le sang et la souffrance l'ont fait grandir, même s'il n'avait jamais souhaité que son passage à l'âge adulte se fasse de cette manière.**

**Pourtant, les douloureuses épreuves traversées avec ses amis avaient crée un lien de confiance si puissant qu'il n'imaginait plus continuer sans eux, sans cette famille de coeur qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.**

**Mais surtout, il n'imagine plus vivre sans _elle_.**

**Celle qui avait fait battre son coeur dès le premier regard, qui lui insuffle le courage d'avancer de part sa simple présence, qui reste toujours à ses côtés en dépit du danger. Celle qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde, pour qui il était prêt à tous les sacrifices, à la plus intense des dévotions. Celle qu'il aime de plus en plus intensément, au gré des minutes, des mois passés avec elle.**

**Elie est devenue sa raison de se battre.**

_Fairy Tail est devenue sa nouvelle famille, où l'amitié et la joie sont telles qu'il retrouve instantanément sa joie de vivre dès qu'il ressent un vide en son coeur. Un lieu où il peut libérer ses émotions et croquer la vie à pleines dents, en dépit de l'absence pesante de son père._

_Mais ce n'est que depuis que Lucy avait fait irruption dans sa vie qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il lui avait toujours manqué un élément pour se sentir complet._

_Une personne intime, où il peut tout partager comme il le fait d'habitude avec Happy, aussi bien ses joies que ses peines._

_Compatibles par le coeur, fusionnels par les sentiments._

Leurs images aimantes en tête et leurs sentiments enfouis dans leurs coeurs leur insufflent de la force. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Ils n'admettront que personne veuille leur ôter leurs êtres chers. Ils ne veulent plus jamais ressentir cette souffrance qui a lacéré pendant un temps leurs âmes.

**Ravelt dans sa main droite, pourfendant ses ennemis, Haru est déterminé à sauver son monde des ténèbres et à être le rempart contre ceux qui s'en prendront à Elie et ses amis.**

_Ses poings enflammés de colère, Natsu est prêt à défendre sa famille et à braver tous les obstacles pour retrouver son père._


	3. Illusion du vent

Hellow =)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui cette ficlet concentrée sur Nibel et Wendy. Je trouve ces enfants vraiment fascinants car ils supportent toutes ces aventures et gardent toutefois une lueur enfantine, tout en restant mature à la fois. Cette dualité m'intrigue beaucoup =)

Musique d'inspiration pour ce texte : Nightcore - _Alone in The Rain_

* * *

**Petit garçon perdu au beau milieu d'un combat qui le dépasse.**

_Petite fille entraînée dans le rouage vicieux du destin._

Candeur.

Visage grave.

Yeux émerveillés.

Mâchoires crispées.

Leur innocence a été malmenée par le monde impitoyable des adultes dans lequel ils ont été plongé bien trop tôt. Des enfants partagés entre la candeur de l'enfance et la dureté des combats. Ils peuvent être joyeux et naïfs, ces sentiments montrés dans toute leur beauté par leurs bouilles expressives.

**Il tire la langue aux principes des adultes, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. **

**Facétieux, débrouillard.**

_Maladroite, tombant au sol dans des cris aigus. _

_Adorable, une douceur lisible sur son visage d'ange._

Ils auraient pu être des enfants comme les autres, préservés de la dureté du monde, de la noirceur des Hommes, de la bêtise humaine.

Pourtant, la cruauté de la vie les a attrapé en son sein, les confrontant à une réalité brutale. Une réalité inconnue des enfants qui sont plongés dans un monde de bonheur infini, où chaque jour est synonyme d'aventures et d'expériences.

Mais eux connaissent les choses que l'on ne voit pas à cet âge. Leurs cœurs sont davantage meurtris car s'ils ne saisissent guère les raisons des ténèbres qui les entourent, ils ressentent la noirceur de ceux qui les menacent. Le Mal ne leur a jamais paru aussi terrifiant, aussi cruel, aussi injuste. À ce moment, leur candeur d'enfant s'exprime encore, faible sursaut de leur enfance volée.

Car une maturité peu commune s'est développée en leurs âmes, détruisant sournoisement la vision idyllique d'un avenir heureux auquel tout enfant inspire naïvement. Une incompréhension naît en leurs cœurs, les faisant douter sur l'humanité.

_Comment les Hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels les uns envers les autres ? _

_Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'êtres malfaisants en ce monde ? _

**Pourquoi détruire le monde sans raison précise ? Pourquoi ses amis se sacrifient-ils et pas lui ? S'ils se battent pour une cause juste, pourquoi doit-il rester à l'arrière ?**

_Pourquoi Grandine l'a abandonné ? Pourquoi veut-on s'en prendre à ses amis ? À sa nouvelle famille ?_

Leurs pensées trahissaient la complexité de leurs âmes tiraillées entre la maturité et la naïveté. Des sentiments que des enfants ne devraient jamais ressentir les habitent: la terreur de perdre tout ce qu'on aime, tout son quotidien de rires et de joie passés en compagnie de ses amis, de sa famille d'adoption. Et la volonté de protéger les êtres chers.

Mais la honte et la rage de ne pas se sentir assez fort pour y parvenir montent en eux, étant limités par leurs capacités magiques et physiques. Leurs réflexions d'adultes se heurtent à leur condition d'enfants, condition qu'ils ne peuvent surmonter.

Leurs interrogations d'apparence simple révèlent tout le malaise naissant en leurs mondes.

**Les ténèbres se confrontent à la lumière, combat titanesque dont l'issue décidera du sort de l'humanité.**

_Sa guilde est sans cesse la cible de nombreux adversaires, pendant que se peint en arrière-plan le déclin du monde magique_.

Ils n'ont que trop conscience de ces objectifs, rendant l'impuissance plus douloureuse à supporter. Pourtant, ils ont décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

Ils sont des enfants. _Et alors ?_

De leurs frêles statures, ils se battent pour un avenir meilleur, pour un destin qui les dépasse. Mais ils n'y songent nullement. Ils ne voient dans ces combats que l'envie de protéger ceux qu'ils aime, de par leurs petits poings et leurs magies balbutiantes. Des armes que l'on juge dérisoires. Pourtant, ce manque de force est largement compensée par la puissance de leurs cœurs. Leurs sentiments sont une implosion de courage et de bravoure, bien plus impressionnante que n'importe qui car elle est recelée en des cœurs à peine naissants. Cette implosion qui augmente considérablement leur puissance, les mettant au même niveau que leurs adversaires.

**Les illusions plus intenses que jamais, ouvrant la voie vers de multiples magies.**

_La brise se transformant en tornade sous son impulsion._

Ils font face à n'importe qui, car ils sentent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils se battent pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Cette vérité si simpliste et pourtant si souvent oubliée leur paraît comme une évidence même. Cette même vérité qui peut les amener à des retranchements ultimes.

Un constat effrayant, qu'aucun enfant ne devrait subir.

**Mais Sieg Hart est son mentor. Et les guerriers de Rave sont ses modèles. **

**Il se doit d'en être digne. **

**Lui, Nibel. Le mage des illusions.**

_Mais Fairy Tail est sa famille. Ses amis sont sa force et le vent son alliée. _

_Elle ne peut pas les laisser tomber. _

_Elle, Wendy. La Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste._

* * *

Voilà voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)

Bisous !


End file.
